


Chatteries

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕎𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖 • 𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Français | French, Smut, Sonnets, Winter Solstice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Un sonnet sur les occupations de Minerva McGonagall. Participation au White Day 2019 du Collectif NoName.





	Chatteries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermystic/gifts).



> Une petite bêtise au féminin pour toi qui aime tant ces dames.

Impérities de Min', l'ingénue libertine.  
On croyait alors que la docte professeure  
Menait une vie de nonne bénédictine  
Mais c'était là terrible méprise et erreur.

A toutes les Fêtes du Solstice d'Eté,  
Chez Amélia Bones, elle se rendait  
Elle y retrouvait partenaires approuvées  
Pour des plaisirs féminins qu'elle partageait.

Minerva n'était pas en reste, croyez-moi  
Lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire chanter l'amante  
Qui venait, d'un coup de langue ou du bout des doigts  
La professeur les laissaient toutes haletantes.

Mais encore, je ne vous raconte pas tout,  
Je sais bien que vous ne pourrez pas garder ça pour vous.


End file.
